Journey with Love
by Inuyashalover001
Summary: Kalie is a 16 year old American girl. She isn't like any other girls though. She has lilac hair that goes down to her waist and dark purple eyes. She had a pair of puppy ears on the top of her head. And a tail! Her mother loved her with all her heart. But


My name is Kalie Waters. I am 15 turning 16 soon. I used to live in an orphanage. But I ran away when I was 12. I am a freak. I have lilac hair and dark purple eyes. But the weirdest part is the dog ears and the tail I have. That's why I ran away. No one likes my appearance. I wouldn't have been put into an orphanage if I was normal. I would still have my mother and my father wouldn't be in jail. Okay I'll tell you. My father killed my mother because she loved me. Because of ME! If I wasn't born then every thing would be fine. It's because of me. And because of my ears and tail, I have no friends. No one wants to talk to a freak!

I live in an old well house in America. I think it's in Oregon. I don't know. I never learned how to read totally. I know small words like "the" and "food" but nothing big. I cover my ears up and hide my tail sometimes to beg for food. I sometime steal clothes from the donation bins. They go to the poor anyways so they won't miss them. My favorite one is the purple dress I found. I wear it only on my birthday or my mom's birthday. It is really special to me.

Every once in a while the police come after me. But I always out run them. Even in their cars. It is one of my deformities. I can run faster than normal people. I can jump higher, smell things better, hear things better, see in the dark, and sense things. So I always know ahead of time the police are after me.

On my 16th birthday I wore my dress. (Of course) I went out to celebrate like normal people did on their 16th b-day. I walked down the street and came across a nice restaurant. I was starving. And I didn't see many people inside. So I put on my purple bandana and tucked my tail under my dress. I pushed the door open and the bell on it jingled. At that a waitress looked around the corner and saw me.

"May I help you?" she asked grabbing a menu.

"Yes, a seat for one" I answered in my sweetest voice. The waitress looked at my purple eyes obvious not knowing what to make of them and nodded. She turned around and headed down an aisle. I followed. She stopped at a table and I sat in the chair. Right on my tail! OW! I tried to hide the pain until she left. Then I let my tail settle at the side of me. I looked at the menu and decided to order the steak and rice. I ordered water and the steak when the waitress came back.

Twenty minutes later she came back with my steak. Oh it looked so good. I was trying to control my drool. She set it down and stared at me.

"Thump Thump Thump..." a sound came from my side. Shit! My tail was wagging! I got control over my tail and smiled up at her. She shook her head and stalked off.

In no time my steak was gone. Now my problem was to get out of there without getting caught. I stood up and pretended to go towards the bathroom. But instead of going in I ran as fast as I could out the front door. My bandana came off and landed on the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone yelling on the phone. My prediction, the police. In the distance I heard sirens. Then they grew louder and louder. I kept running. Heading back to the well house. The closer the got the faster I tried to run. They were catching up. Why? Then I thought of it, my full stomach. I got a cramp. But I kept running. I took a quick corner into someone's yard. It's a short cut to the well house. The police cars had to go around.

Around another corner I was at the well house. I ripped open the door, ran in, and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and tried to catch my breath. Then suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Police! Open up!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. Now I have to hide. But where? The well! I'll hide in the well! I leapt from the door letting the police in, headfirst into the well. It was dark at first. Then it tuned into a weird purple and then it got bright. I hit the bottom, or what I thought it was. But the top was so close. And it was light out. I grabbed the top of the well and pulled my self up. The sun hurt my eyes. I peeked my head out. It wasn't the well house. I jumped out. I was in some sort of forest.

Then out of no where a giant bug thing came out of the bushes. It was heading right for me. I hate bugs. I fainted. But before I totally zoned out I saw a red streak kill it with a sword and a little voice.

"Yea daddy, you did it!" I whited out


End file.
